Lui
by Sherryn de Darkal
Summary: [Otogi Matsuri] Je ne suis rien. Rien qu’un humain ordinaire, pas même capable de voir les renardeaux qui veillent sur ma bien aimée. Lui, il vaut tellement mieux. Je suis jaloux. Je l’envie..... Tomo songe à Yomogi, et surtout, à Yosûke. Un OS très court


Lui

Elle me parlait toujours de lui. Il était classe, il avait un style incroyable ; et puis, d'une façon inexplicable, il avait toujours risqué sa vie pour la protéger ; d'ailleurs, il agissait ainsi pour tous ceux qu'il aimait. C'était un garçon courageux et dévoué, qui affrontait sans crainte le fardeau terrible de son destin.

J'aimais cette fille, d'ailleurs, je l'aime toujours, je crois ; même si j'ai honte de moi et de mon impuissance. Je l'ai même attaquée quand le kenzoku Sesshôhime avait pris son apparence ; je suis impardonnable, indigne d'être son petit ami, et depuis ce jour, je ne suis plus capable de penser à elle en de tels termes. Je ne la mérite pas.

Nous habitons à une grande distance l'un de l'autre, et malgré nos sentiments respectifs, nous ne nous voyons pas souvent. Elle a rencontré Yosûke il y a six mois environ ; elle l'a remarqué immédiatement car il fut la première personne de sa connaissance à voir les petits renardeaux yôkai qui veillent sur elle en permanence. En temps normal, ils demeurent invisibles aux yeux du commun des mortels, et jusqu'à ce jour elle était restée seule à prendre soin de ces créatures invisibles. Mais désormais, elle avait un ami avec qui partager ce secret.

La première fois qu'elle avait vu Yosûke, il lui était apparu comme un lycéen comme les autres, sympathiques, peut-être un peu maladroit car il avait réussi à briser l'autel de Suzaku, le phénix rouge du Sud. Par la suite, il s'était révélé en tant que possesseur d'une « arme sacrée ».

Yomogi, en tant que fille de prêtre, en a toujours connu un rayon sur les yôkai et elle m'en parlait régulièrement. Je prenais beaucoup de plaisir à l'écouter, même si j'avoue que je n'accordais que peu de crédit à ces histoires incroyables de monstres et de démons. J'ai honte de l'admettre, mais je ne croyais pas non plus réellement à l'existence de ses fameux renardeaux, même si j'acceptais spontanément le fait qu'elle puisse les percevoir autour d'elle sans pour autant être folle.

Et puis, Yomogi a rencontré ce Yosûke. Ils ont livré ensemble un dur combat contre un chat géant qui, en fait de souris, préférait se régaler de proies humaines. Ce jour-là, elle a failli mourir et c'est ce type qui l'a sauvée. Dès lors, elle n'a plus cessé de tarir d'innombrables éloges à son égard. Elle le décrivait comme un garçon épatant, attachant, fiable et drôle. Elle le parait d'innombrables qualités, au point qu'il apparaissait dans ses descriptions comme un véritable surhomme. Je croyais qu'elle exagérait un peu, mais les histoires qu'elle me racontait sur les drames survenus récemment à Tôkyô, et dont les kenzoku étaient la cause, m'inquiétaient sincèrement. Les morts étaient réels, eux. De toute évidence, la rencontre de Yomogi et Yosûke annonçait ces événements terribles, précurseurs d'une époque bien noire dont, contrairement à ce qui se passe dans les manga, personne n'ignorait rien ; même si nous n'avions pas encore vraiment conscience, vraiment admis la gravité de la situation.

C'est sur ces entrefaites que j'ai décidé de monter à Tôkyô, pour aller la trouver et me fixer définitivement sur le danger qu'elle courait en demeurant plus longtemps à cet endroit. Eventuellement, j'envisageais même de la ramener avec moi.

Et j'ai rencontré par hasard ce fameux Yosûke.

Jamais il n'aurait attiré mon attention si je ne l'avais pas aperçu en train de boitiller sur la route d'un air rêveur, alors qu'une voiture était en train de lui foncer dessus. Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de jouer les héros et de me jeter sur lui pour le sauver ; à ce moment-là, je me sentais invincible, incomparablement fier de moi. J'avais sauvé quelqu'un après tout. Moi aussi, je pouvais être le héros de Yomogi.

Mais par la suite, face au véritable danger, je me suis comporté comme un incapable. Je n'ai pas su distinguer ma Yomogi du démon qui avait pris son apparence, je l'ai même attaquée et blessée, tandis que lui… lui, du premier coup d'œil, il a su repérer ses renardeaux et n'a pas hésité une seconde avant de choisir la cible de son arc sacré.

Je ne fais définitivement pas le poids face à lui.

Ses multiples blessures sont la preuve de son aptitude au combat. Malgré le danger, il se dresse tel un rempart en ses amis et les kenzoku, et fait de son mieux pour les protéger. Il a déjà failli mourir plusieurs fois, et a également connu une hécatombe parmi son entourage proche. Et le plus admirable, c'est qu'il connaît déjà la date de sa propre mort, et malgré tout, il met toutes ses forces dans la bataille.

Il dit que vaincre tous les kenzoku avant le délai lui permettra peut-être de récupérer l'offrande qu'il a faite à Suzaku. Pourtant, il n'en est pas sûr, mais c'est son seul espoir alors il s'y raccroche avec toute l'énergie qu'il possède. Mais la chose qui lui permet de ne pas sombrer, la chose qui le maintient en vie et lui donne cette puissance, c'est Yomogi. Son désir de protéger Yomogi.

Il l'aime. Je le sais, je l'ai vu au premier regard. Il est complètement fou d'elle. Pour elle, il est prêt à donner sa vie sans hésiter.

C'est beau, un amour si fort. Elle, elle me parlait sans cesse de lui, de sa classe, de son style. Je ne me suis pas vraiment certain que l'admiration qu'elle lui voue ne se soit pas déjà changé en amour.

Mais qu'y puis-je… Parce que moi, j'aime cette fille mais je suis indigne d'elle. Je suis incapable de la protéger. J'ai déjà essayé de le dire, mais lui…

Yosûke n'a plus que six mois à vivre. Malgré son ardent désir de récupérer son avenir, au fond de lui il s'est déjà résigné au pire. C'est pourquoi il s'est effacé avec toute l'humilité qui fait une partie de son incroyable personnalité. C'est pourquoi il n'a pas tenté de me la prendre, alors même que j'étais résignée à la perdre et à la lui confier. Mais il a raison.

S'il meurt, Yomogi ne pourra plus compter sur personne. Alors, je dois les déranger encore un peu. Aucun de nous d'eux n'a vraiment le choix. Je n'ai pas encore le droit de me retirer de la scène.

Je ne suis rien. Rien qu'un humain ordinaire, pas même capable de voir les renardeaux qui veillent sur ma bien-aimée. Lui, il vaut tellement mieux. Je suis jaloux. Je l'envie. Son destin est un terrible fardeau mais il est assez fort pour le porter. Je suis jaloux de sa prestance et de sa force.

J'aime Yomogi. Et j'aime Yosûke aussi. Je ne sais pas ce qui est le mieux pour eux et pour moi, mais quoi que l'avenir nous réserve, j'y ferai face désormais, sans plus me tromper comme auparavant…


End file.
